Milchgreif Ugo, le nouveau membre
by Altaryas
Summary: (3/3) Année 850, le Titan Féminin s'est enfermée dans sa prison de cristal et les membres de l'ancienne 104ème brigade d'entraînement vont être transféré dans un endroit isolé des murs. Sur le chemin ils seront pris en embuscade, Ugo prend alors les rênnes de l'expédition sous la rage de vaincre.


Merci d'avoir lu les deux premières parties dont j'ai fait l'effort pour que ça soit canon à la série, maintenant je vous préviens : cette partie-là pars totalement dans le fanfiction ! Et comme c'est purement du fanon, je vais pas me gêner pour écrire ce que je veux…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Année 850, quelques jours après la capture du Titan Féminin.

Ça y est, le jour de la mini expédition est arrivée. Le but est simplement d'escorter les membres de la 104ème brigade loin des murs par pure protection. Les supérieurs ont peur qu'il y ait d'autres Titans à l'intérieur de la brigade et ils seraient surpris de savoir qu'en plus il y en a, mais un total de quatre en comptant Jäger. Grâce à l'aide de Ymir et Lenz, j'ai réussi à infiltrer le bataillon d'exploration et me fondre dans la foule des membres de la brigade d'entraînement. Je regarde autour de moi et finit par me diriger vers le supérieur qui nous distribue l'équipement. Dos à toute la troupe, je regarde l'équipement tridimensionnel qui s'offre à moi. Une fois que j'eus terminer d'écrire la description dans mon carnet, je l'enfile avant d'être interrompu par une main posée sur mon épaule.

 _« - Hey Armin, le Major te cherche. **Me dit Eren.  
**_ _\- Heu… **le regardais-je.** Pardon ?  
_ _\- Bah quoi ? Tu es en retard à la réunion qu'on avait prévu de faire avec les supérieur avant de partir. **Explique-t-il.  
**_ _\- Je ne suis pas Armin… **rétorquais-je.  
**_ _\- … Hein ? »_

Jäger me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés avant d'enlever sa main. Je ne dis rien et m'éloigne rapidement. _« Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour me confondre ce crétin... »_ ceci dit, si Arlert n'est pas là, l'expédition ne peut définitivement pas commencer. Je rentre dans le bâtiment du bataillon d'exploration et aperçois une petite tête blonde, je me cache. _« Quand on parle du loup... »_ Il rejoint la porte menant aux cachots et l'ouvre avant d'y entrer. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? En bas il n'y a que- »_ je suis tiré de mes pensées encore par Jäger, mais accompagné de sa demi-sœur cette fois-ci.

 _« - Jäger, je te l'ai déjà dis : je ne suis pas Armin. **Soufflais-je.  
**_ _\- Tu vois Mikasa ? Il délire totalement. **Se gratte-t-il la tempe.  
**_ _\- … **me fixe-t-elle.  
**_ _\- … **la fixais-je.  
**_ _\- Ce n'est pas Armin. **Confirme-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Comment ça ? Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! **s'exclame Eren**. Et Armin n'a pas de frère.  
_ _\- Ce n'est pas Armin, ce gars-là a des yeux marron et une chemise bleue. **s'explique-t-elle.  
**_ _\- … **me regarde-t-il**. Il lui ressemble beaucoup.  
_ _\- C'est à s'y méprendre. **Confirme-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Je ne suis pas attraction, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! **Grognais-je.** »_

Sur ces mots je m'éloigne, ils vont me rendre fou durant cette mission. Je décide d'entrer à mon tour dans les sous-sols pour voir ce que fait Arlert, mais manque de chance… à peine suis-je arrivé à la porte que le blond en ressort. Nous nous fixons dans le blanc des yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire à l'autre.

 _« - Armin ! **s'approche Eren.** On te retrouve enfin !  
_ _\- Tu faisais quoi dans les sous-sols… **demande Mikasa un peu sèche.  
**_ _\- Heu, je… Rien du tout ! Rien… **me regarde-t-il.** Du tout… ? C'est qui ?  
_ _\- Ton clone. **Dit Mikasa.  
**_ _\- Grr… Le prochain qui dit encore que je ressemble à cette tête blonde va m'entendre… **grognais-je.  
**_ _\- Mais tu me ressembles. **Affirme Armin.  
**_ _\- Mais la ferme toi ! **Me tournais-je.** »_

Pour la discrétion je repasserai, je devrais peut-être me teindre les cheveux en brun je passerai plus incognito. Je m'éloigne d'eux avant de faire une bêtise et me fond dans la foule, on nous distribue les chevaux et je monte sur un étrange cheval noir. Une fois l'heure arrivée, la composition du groupe est faite ainsi : les membres de la 104ème brigade est à l'intérieur entouré des membres du bataillon d'exploration. Je suis exactement deux rangs derrière nos dirigeant, comme si ce n'était pas assez je suis placé derrière Arlert. Je grogne à l'intérieur de moi-même, c'est affolant de s'imaginer que les gens sont assez bêtes pour confondre ses congénères. La brigade avance, très rapidement nous en étions arrivé à mi-chemin avant que la troupe ne soit séparée à cause des titans, ils nous ont pris par surprise, un traquenard visiblement prévu inconsciemment. Très rapidement les membres du bataillon ont commencé une contre-attaque aidé par les principaux membres de la 104ème brigade.

Très rapidement les titans ont le dessus sur nous, ils sont en bien trop grand nombre et le caporal chef nous demande de nous enfuir vers le lieu. C'est ainsi que Monsieur Smith nous ordonne de le suivre, j'étais résolu à les suivre avant que je n'entende un étrange grondement de terre, un titan, qui court, vite, très vite. Je fais tourner dans l'autre sens ma monture et je l'aperçois. _« Flash... »_ grognais-je soudainement. Tous ces mauvais souvenirs, cette haine refoulés remonte enfin. _« Il est à moi... »_ malgré les cris de mes congénères je fait partir mon cheval au galop pour rejoindre la bataille.

 _« - Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques gamin ?! **Me hurle le caporal.  
**_ _\- Il est à moi…. Je vais le tuer… **marmonnais-je avec un regard des plus déterminé.** »_

Seulement je n'arrive pas avant le Titan, Flash m'ignore même pour s'occuper des autres membres du bataillon et prend en course une d'entre eux, la scientifique du groupe, bien évidemment je parle de Madame Zoé. _« Et merde... »_ **murmurais-je** à moi-même en voyant d'autres Deviants arriver. Visiblement Flash avait un petit quelque chose qui faisait que les Titans le suivaient naturellement, mais uniquement des Deviants… Je rouspète à nouveau et va rejoindre les côtés d'Arlert qui est resté au sol.

 _« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu devrais être avec les autres ! **Me gronde Armin.  
**_ _\- Oh ferme-là grosse tête, donne moi plutôt le moyen d'attirer efficacement l'attention de ces suicidaires armés ! **Grognais-je.  
**_ _\- Et pourquoi ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas combattre ?  
_ _\- De nous tous, je suis le mieux placé pour connaître les Deviants . **Me tournais-je vers lui.** Alors tu vas me donner tout de suite un moyen de les rassembler sur le champs ou je jure que ta petite tête va finir dans le corps d'une de ses agiles bêtes. **Menaçais-je.  
**_ _\- Heum… Okay… **tire-t-il un fumigène avant de se cacher sous un arbre.  
**_ _\- Merci Arlert. **Le suivais-je.** »_

Rapidement les membres du bataillon d'exploration et certains de la 104ème brigade se sont réunis autour de moi, Monsieur Ackerman fut le seul à s'énerver sur le fait que je sois encore là. Ce sur quoi, je lui cloue le bec.

 _« - Écoute un mètre soixante, si tu ne veux pas revivre la tragédie de ton ancienne escouade il va falloir m'écouter. **Le regardais-je froidement.** Et n'ose surtout pas te mettre en travers de moi.  
_ _\- Tu joues avec les sentiments pervers… **me crache-t-il.  
**_ _\- Et si nous écoutions ce qu'il a à nous dire ? Il me semble plutôt nette moi ce petiot. **Sourit Hanji.  
**_ _\- Merci Madame Zoé. **Hochais-je la tête respectueusement.**_ _Ces Titans ne sont pas arrivé avec Flash par coïncidence, ce sont Deviants et leur chef, à proprement parler, est le rapide et agile Titan de huit mètres. Ils le protègent et pour tuer ces foutus autres Deviants il va falloir procéder stratégiquement.  
_ _\- Qu'as-tu à proposer ? **Demande Levi.  
**_ _\- Hoover, Braus, Lenz, Ymir et Arlert et trois autres membres du bataillon d'exploration s'occuperont d'attirer les Titans, pendant ce temps Jäger, Ackerman, Springers, Monsieur Ackerman, Madame Zoé et cinq autres membres, vous utiliserez votre équipement tridimensionnel afin de pouvoir trancher la nuque des titans au plus extérieur. Le reste, vous vous infiltrerez subtilement pour tuer ceux qui sont au milieu. **Expliquais-je.  
**_ _\- Tu es sûr que ce plan fonctionne ? Combien de chances nous avons pour- **commence le caporal.  
**_ _\- Cette mission sera une réussite, je sais très bien de quoi je parle. Répliquais-je aussitôt. Ne remettez pas en doute ma parole Monsieur Ackerman.  
_ _\- Moi je me hâte de capturer ce « chef des titans » et de l'examiner ! **s'impatiente Hanji.  
**_ _\- Flash, j'en fais mon affaire. **Grognais-je avant de m'éloigner sur ma monture.  
**_ _\- Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix… **Regarde-t-il les troupes s'éloigner**. Arlert ? Tu sais qui est-ce ? Demande Levi. ?  
_ _\- Aucune idée Capitaine. **s'élance-t-il à son tour pour rattraper son groupe.** »_

Je me mets debout sur le dos de ma monture et dégage de la cape mon équipement tridimensionnel, il est temps de mettre en pratique toutes ces années d'observation. J'enclenche la gâchette et j'envoie les grappins sur un des arbres et je m'y propulse, Pour une première utilisation je m'en sors bien, je balance mes pieds en avant pour me réceptionner contre l'arbre et je regarde l'avancement de l'équipe au sol, ils ont presque fini. L'équipe aérienne patiente et sont en formation. _« Parfait, aujourd'hui Flash, tu meurs... »_ Le massacre commence, ça y est. Les Deviants tombent tous les uns après les autres, leur « chef » tente de s'enfuir, je m'élance alors. _« Hors de question que tu m'échappes enculé... »_ Ma course poursuite commence, je ne suis sûrement pas assez concentré sur mon objectif puisque j'aperçois le groupe de Madame Zoé à cheval avancer droit vers Flash.

 _« - La binocle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! **Gronde Levi.  
**_ _\- Je veux capturer ce Titan, il sera parfait pour remplacer Bean et Sawney ! **s'exclame Hanji avec joie.  
**_ _\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Il n'a pas l'air comme les autres… **s'exprime Mikasa.  
**_ _\- Je le veux ! **Rit-elle au bord de l'hystérie.  
**_ _\- Marrie-toi avec ce sera plus rapide. **Crache Levi.  
**_ _\- Bonne idée ! **Accélère-t-elle sa monture.  
**_ _\- Non mais quelle cruche ! »_

Je vois donc la scientifique se séparer du groupe, mais pas que : Flash l'a remarqué ! Il en profite, il accélère aussi et réussit à tourner de façon à avoir Madame Zoé en vue. Il attaque agilement et la fait tomber de sa monture. _« Rah… Sérieuse ?! »_ **râlais-je**. Des Titans normaux approchent, c'est la fête aujourd'hui visiblement, ils se sont tous donné le mot. Ils réussissent à stopper la progression du groupe. Je m'arrête sur un arbre non loin, examiner la situation. Trois titans se sont interposé, Madame Zoé est à terre, en proie à Flash. Elle ne cherche même pas à s'enfuir dans un premier temps, juste d'attirer son attention, en vain bien sûr. Elle utilise son équipement tridimensionnel afin d'essayer de lui trancher la nuque, encore une inutilité. Flash balance ses bras en tournant sur lui-même et percute la scientifique qui tombe violemment au sol, son équipement se détache et elle se retrouve sans rien au sol qui se trempe de sang. Je n'ai plus le choix, à moi d'intervenir. Tandis que le reste du groupe venait de mettre à terre le dernier Titan, Levi tenta de se dépêcher pour aller sauver sa camarade, mais je fus plus rapide. Je détourne l'attention de Flash et réussit à l'éloigner, je me pose au sol, l'attendant de pied ferme.

 _« - Imbécile, bouge de là ! **Me hurle le caporal.  
**_ _\- … **regardais-je Levi avant de tourner mon regard sur Flash.** Ça faisait bien longtemps Flash, moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir.  
_ _\- Grraaaa, gnia… **grogne Flash en s'approchant.  
**_ _\- J'ignore encore pourquoi tu t'en es spécialement pris à mon village… D'où tu viens… Mais la seule chose que je sais c'est que aujourd'hui s'achève ton pacte au diable. **Levais-je une de mes lames.** Flash ! Je t'attends ! **Criais-je de rage.** »_

Flash s'élance à toute vitesse, je l'esquive et fait une réflexion de lumière sur ma lame pour le déstabiliser, une fois, deux fois… l'équipe au sol rejoint la troupe de Levi qui s'est éloigné avec le corps assommé de Hanji.

 _« - Est-ce que quelqu'un ici connaît cet énergumène ? **s'impatiente Levi.  
**_ _\- Il s'appelle Ugo, chef. **Commence Ymir.** Et nous assistons à sa première confrontation face à un titan.  
_ _\- Sa toute première ? Mais il a été entraîné ? **Demande** **A** **rmin.  
**_ _\- Non, il nous a beaucoup surveillé, et il fait confiance en sa mémoire et son intelligence. **Enchère Christa.  
**_ _\- Il va se faire tuer… **s'inquiète Sasha.** »_

Ma petite mascarade commence à l'énerver, il attrape ma cape et me l'arrache. Le geste me fait basculer contre le sol. Il lève son pied, par réflexe je roule sur le côté et le pose violemment à l'endroit où je me trouvais deux secondes auparavant. Le coup fit craquer la terre et certains morceaux de terre furent éjecter dans les airs, je me trouve sur un de ceux-ci. Il me voit, je me relève et saute à temps : il a attrapé la plate forme ! La fatigue commence à se faire sentir, mes membres me supplient d'arrêter… Flash m'attrape et me lance violemment contre l'arbre qui prend soudainement feu, la lumière soudaine aveugle Flash avant qu'il ne se retrouve au sol, à côté d'un morceau de chaire venant de sa nuque. Je me pose à côté de sa tête, tremblant, je croise les yeux de cette bête.

 _« - Le prix du sang… A été suffisamment payé pour aujourd'hui… **soufflais-je**. Flash, dit bonjour à mes parents de ma part. »_

Je lève ma lame la plus intacte et lui crève les deux yeux avant de m'effondrer, prêt à succomber à mes blessures.

Année 850, Trois jours après la mort de Flash.

 _« - Caporal ! **Il s'est réveillé.salut un soldat.  
**_ _\- Bien, j'arrive. **Répond Levi.** Hanji est sur place ?  
_ _\- Oui, elle est en train de l'examiner.  
_ _\- Bon... »_

Le Caporal sorti de son bureau et descendit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il y entra pour y trouver Hanji, Ymir et Christa autour de Ugo en plein examens.

 _« - Bon, combien ais-je de doigts là ? **Demande Hanji.  
**_ _\- … Trois. **Répondit-il.  
**_ _\- Comment se porte-t-il ? **s'approche Levi.  
**_ _\- Hé bien, son corps est encore très faible et son œil gauche est inutilisable. Mais il a repris totalement conscience. **Répond Hanji.  
**_ _\- Bien. Hé, toi. **Interpelle Levi**. Qui es-tu ?  
_ _\- … Milchgreif Ugo, Monsieur Ackerman. **Tente-t-il de saluer.  
**_ _\- Calme-toi, inutile de saluer. Pourquoi as-tu infiltré le bataillon d'exploration ? Et comment ?  
_ _\- Je… Je surveille les membres de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement depuis leur premier jour. Je sais tout d'eux, de leur plus sombres secrets aux noms de leur parents. C'est Ymir qui m'a aidé à m'infiltrer. **Souffle-t-il doucement.  
**_ _\- Dans quel but très exactement ?  
_ _\- Levi, tu devrais le laisser un peu- **commença Hanji.  
**_ _\- D'en savoir plus, toujours plus, à propos des agissements de la brigade d'entraînement… **répond Ugo.  
**_ _\- Pourquoi un tel acharnement sur eux ? **Se questionne Hanji.** À pars Eren ils n'ont rien de si extraordinaire. »_

Le regard vide que lance Ugo aux deux supérieurs leur fit comprendre que si, il y avait des choses suspectes que nulle personne ne pourrait en douter. Ymir fait un pas.

 _« - J'aimerai tout de même savoir une chose… Ce titan là… Flash, c'est ça ? C'était bien le même que nous avions vu lors de notre rencontre ?  
_ _\- Oui. Je suis désolé de vous avoir empêché de le tuer, mais je devais en faire une affaire personnelle. **Baisse-t-il la tête.  
**_ _\- C'est tout a fait normal, et c'est pour ça que tu vas intégré le Bataillon d'Exploration dès aujourd'hui. **Entre Erwin.  
**_ _\- Pardon ?! **s'expriment Levi et Ugo en chœurs.  
**_ _\- Comme vous avez entendu, Ugo, bienvenue dans le Bataillon d'Exploration ! **Lui tend-il un équipement neuf.  
**_ _\- Mais… Mais non, je… Je ne vous serez d'aucune utilité je… Je suis très mauvais en combat, l'affrontement me fait peur, m-même l'autre jour je vous assure que c'était que ma première fois, je… je serrais plus utiles aux Brigades Spéciales… Avec les nuls… **se rabaisse Ugo.  
**_ _\- Tu as une très bonne connaissances en Titans Deviants, tu ferras la parfaite paire avec Hanji. Et tu seras affectée en stratégie avec Armin. Fais-moi confiance, tu es fait pour avoir les ailes de la liberté.  
_ _\- ... »_

Ugo ne sait quoi dire, il n'a jamais souhaiter d'être un soldat en général, sa vie a toujours été motivé par la curiosité et la rage de vaincre Flash. Hanji demanda à ce qu'on les laisse seuls, en tant que futurs partenaires il allait devoir passer par un questionnaire Ymir et Christa décidèrent alors de retourner avec les autres qui faisaient un action-vérité.

 _« - Bon Eren, action ou vérité ? **Questionne Armin.  
**_ _\- Action ! **Dit-il aussitôt.  
**_ _\- Dis-nous qui tu aimes réellement ! **Trépigne Sasha.  
**_ _\- Heu… **panique-t-il.  
**_ _\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre. **Commence Ymir.** Ugo a intégré le Bataillon d'Exploration. **s'assit-elle.  
**_ _\- Qui ça ? Le frère d'Armin ? **Questionne Eren.  
**_ _\- Ce n'est pas mon frère. **Affirme Armin.  
**_ _\- Lui-même, il va devenir l'associé de Hanji, je le plains un peu… **s'assoit à son tour Christa.  
**_ _\- En tout cas un fou furieux comme lui, c'est bien ce qui nous fallait dans les rangs. **Ricane Reiner.  
**_ _\- Si vous voulez mon avis, mieux vaudra ne pas énerver le petit Milchgreif. **Ricane à son tour Ymir.  
**_ _\- Pourquoi ? **Demandent-ils tous.  
**_ _\- Il sait des choses. **Articule-t-elle avec insistance.** »_

Un frisson de froid traversa l'échine de tout le monde. Les portes s'ouvrent sur Hanji qui toute contente laisse place à une personne dont les cheveux sont un peu plus long que ceux d'Armin, la franche est beaucoup plus développée sur la gauche cachant ainsi l'oeil. Il porte une chemise bleue avec des petites poches, un harnais et une veste neuve du Bataillon d'Exploration.

 _« - Je suis Milchgreif Ugo, merci de m'accueillir dans vos rangs. Salut-il avec une expression renfermée. »_

Pendant le combat face à Flash… Juste avant que le titan ne balance le contenu de sa main contre l'arbre, Ugo a réussi à s'extirper, ne laissant que l'équipement tridimensionnel. Il avait conservé les deux lames et a bondit assez haut dans le ciel grâce au mouvement montant du géant. L'explosion retentit, Ugo redescendit en flèche, sifflant l'air de ses lames et tranche d'un coup sec la nuque de Flash avant de retomber au sol. Non pas sans conséquences, lors de la bataille, ses cheveux auront été coupées anarchiquement et il aura perdu un œil.

Armin et Ugo croisent leur regard l'espace d'un instant, une petite voix leur chuchote alors que ces deux-là ont encore beaucoup à se raconter.

* * *

Merci d'avoir suivit cette Trilogie dans son intégralité.

Pour ceux qui auraient eu du mal à comprendre ce chapitre, Ugo a été autoritaire voire méchant à cause de tous les sentiments négatifs qui sont remontés en vue de Flash.

Mais bref, je vous remercie encore d'avoir suivie cette histoire, j'écrirai à nouveau sur ce personnage car pour moi il rajoute une certaine profondeur.

Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre se déroule entre la saison 1 et la saison 2 de SnK.

Merci encore d'avoir lu, je vous dis à la prochaine et surtout…

« Seid ihr das Essen?

Nein, wir sind der Jäger! »


End file.
